Fallen Heroes
by How-To-Obsess
Summary: Just your typical Percy, Nico, and Leo join Chaos story, except, this time, the hero is different... DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE BOOK: I AM NOT A MAN. I AM NOT 49 YEARS OLD. I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN. I DO NOT OWN THE PJO/HOO CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE WORDS PUT IN THE BOOK
1. Prologue

**Hullo, everybody! This is another, Percy Jackson and Chaos fanfiction.**

**Blah blah blah.**

**So, here's the jist.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

"_**You shall return to the cursed place to which you swore you would never return,**_

_**You shall face off against the one who none discern,**_

_**Fire and water shall mix to beat,**_

_**Darkness will rise to defeat.**_

_**The slayer shall sacrifice and block the way,**_

_**And the bandit shall over all save the day."**_

The oracle of Chaos spoke.

_Incendium_, _Fluvius_, and _Spiritus_ looked at each other. _Incendium's_ father was the god of fire, and _Incendium_ was able to control fire. _Fluvius'_ father was the god of the sea, and Fluvius could control water. _Spiritus'_ father was the god of the dead, and all of his children have the ability to shadow travel. Shadows = darkness, blah, blah, blah. I think you get it.

The trio looked up at Chaos with wide eyes.

Chaos looked at his adopted children's expressions, and he sighed.

"Yes, sons, you do have to go back to Earth." Chaos spoke, and immediately the boys started complaining.

"Do we _have_ to?" _Incendium_ whined.

"But they wanted to _kill_ us!" _Spiritus_ shouted.

"Oh_ come on!_" _Fluvius_ threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Boys," Chaos started, and the teens went silent. They didn't want to anger their father. "I know that they betrayed you, but think about who didn't."

"Grover." _Fluvius_ stated, tears pricking his eyes from thinking about his faithful best friend.

"Piper and Jason." _Incendium_ added, burying his face in his hands.

"Thalia." _Spiritus_ chipped in sadly.

"Hades." _Incendium_ said, _Spiritus_ looking up at the mention of his dad.

"Hestia." He said, _Fluvius_ looking up at the mention of his favorite goddess.

"And even as much as I hate her, Hera." _Fluvius_ said, still resenting the queen of the gods.

"Don't you want to see them again?" Chaos persisted, his sons nodding. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Go gather the _Coetus Heroes_!"

The three skittered off to gather the highest ranking warriors.

**~0~**

_Fluvius_ entered the main center, where everybody stopped and stood at attention.

"I have some important news, everyone." This pricked their interests.

"Tartarus is rising, and we are to go help fight the war."

"But Commander _Fluvius_, how are we able to go without a prophecy?" Spoke _Homocida_, an old friend that died in the giant war.

"That's the thing; we have a prophecy." Everybody gasped. The oracle only gave prophecies when the world was in grave danger.

"What's the prophecy?" _Latro_, another who died in the giant war, regained his composure.

"_**You shall return to the cursed place to which you swore you would never return,**_

_**You shall face off against the one who none discern,**_

_**Fire and water shall mix to beat,**_

_**Darkness will rise to defeat.**_

_**The slayer shall sacrifice and block the way,**_

_**And the bandit shall over all save the day."**_ _Fluvius_ spoke.

"Who do you think it means?" _Ambages_, a hero from ancient Greece, asked, not having experienced a prophecy before.

"Well, obviously, fire and water are _Incendium_ and _Fluvius_." Said _Navis_, another hero of old.

"And _Spiritus_ is the darkness." _Lapis_ chipped in, gods, another ancient Greece hero!

"_Homocida_ might be the slayer, after all, that's what her name means." _Latro_ said.

_Homocida_ glared at him. "Well, that means _Latro_ is the bandit!"

_Latro _snorted. "As if! I can't handle an arrow in my arm, much less save the world."

_Okay, okay, back up a little._

I guess you're probably getting confused. Let us introduce ourselves, well, actually, it's just me.

I'm a _certain_ god of prophecy. Yeah, you get it now!

But I'm just the narrator, let's move on to the characters!

I'm pretty sure you've figured some of these out by now, but let's keep going.

_Incendium_ is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and fire user. Name meaning: _Blaze_.

_Fluvius _is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, and so much more. Name meaning: _Stream_.

_Spiritus_ is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and Ghost King. Name meaning: _Ghost_.

_Homocida_ is Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares and Drakon slayer. Name meaning: _Slayer_.

_Latro_ is Travis Stoll, son of Hermes and older brother to Connor. Name meaning: _Bandit_.

_Ambages_ is Theseus, a hero of old. Name meaning: _Maze_.

_Navis _is Jason, not Jason Grace, the Jason from ancient Greece. Name meaning: _Ship_.

_Lapis_ is the original Perseus. Name meaning: _Stone_.

That's who we've met so far! Let's move on to those you haven't met yet.

_Angeli _is Bianca di Angelo. Name meaning: _Angel_.

_Venatrix_ is Zoë Nightshade. Name meaning: _Huntress_.

And finally, _Cecidit _is Luke Castellan. Name meaning: _Fallen_.

* * *

**Question #1: What does **_**Coetus Heroes **_**mean?**


	2. We Are Extra OP

**Here ya go**

_**Chapter One**_

_Angeli_ entered the room. "Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked when she saw all the worried expressions.

"We got a prophecy." _Fluvius_ explained.

_Angeli's_ eyes widened.

"What is-" Just as she was going to ask about the prophecy, _Venatrix _and_ Cecidit_ entered the room.

"How are thee?" _Venatrix_ asked, she still hadn't started using modern slang.

"Oh fine. Did you know we received a prophecy?" _Angeli_ answered.

_Cecidit _started running around the room, imagining what the prophecy.

"_Cecidit_, calm down." _Spiritus_ said, emerging from the shadows.

_Cecidit_ sat down on the couch and excitedly asked, "Where are we going?"

"Earth." _Spiritus_ answered, flopping on the couch as far away from _Cecidit_ as possible without falling off the couch.

_Cecidit's _face fell. He was still afraid of what everyone thought of him, after he betrayed them.

_Incendium _walked in, carrying 10 backpacks.

He looked pretty stupid, if I do say so myself, having one backpack on his back, four on each arm, and one balanced perfectly on his head.

"Oh, really _Cecidit_. We know that you're afraid of going there, but so are we. You're not the only one who had a rough life." _Incendium_ stated.

"Besides, we don't even have to reveal ourselves if we don't want to. Isn't father great!"

_Spiritus, get going now_. Chaos said in _Spiritus'_ mind.

"Alright, we gotta get going!" He shouted.

_Okay, so, now for a little more info…_

Hey guys! It's me again! Yeah, just the god of the sun here…

But anyways, here's a little info before they leave, 'cause you'd get confused.

Each of the members of the _Coestus Heroes _has a special ability, added on to their regular abilities, of course.

_Incendium _has the ability to detect when someone is lying, along with his abilities over fire.

_Fluvius _has the ability to manipulate time, along with power of water.

_Spiritus _has the ability to manipulate space, meaning he can make things bigger on the inside (kinda like the TARDIS) along with shadow travel and summoning skeletal warriors.

_Homocida _has the power to go invincible for a limited amount of time with a half hour rest period.

_Latro _has the power to summon things other than weapons (excluding arrows), meaning stealing things is much easier for him now. (He could even steal the Argo II. Trust me, it's actually happened.)

_Ambages _can teleport, _Navis_ can fly, and _Lapis _can break rocks with his voice.

_Angeli _can use simple medicine to heal anything, even poison.

_Venatrix_ can manipulate the air, meaning she can make arrows always hit their target. (Which is all she uses it for)

_Cecidit_ can summon weapons, so he and _Latro _steal a lot of things, and they're always hanging out.

So, basically, everybody's pretty much OP.

And they all have perfect balance.

Did I mention that?

No, I don't think I did.

_Back to the story!_

_Ambages _teleported to the throne room, _Navis _flew out of the room, and _Latro _summoned the Argo II (I told you so) for everybody else.

_Incendium _climbed up to the top, grabbing his Wii remote, saying, "All aboard the flamin' express!"

**~0~**

They entered the throne room after meeting up with _Ambages _and _Navis_, joking around, until a voice boomed, "WHO DARES INTERRUPT THE WINTER COUNCIL?"


	3. Introductions Are Boring

**OMIGODS I JUST REALIZED I DIDN'T PUT THE QUESTION IN THE LAST CHAPTER D:**

**So, this means you're going to get two in this chapter.**

**The one for **_**We Are Extra OP **_**is…**

**What was **_**Homocida's **_**power? (no looking at the last chapter)**

**See y'all later!**

_**Chapter Two**_

_Fluvius _looked up at Zeus, raising his eyebrows, even though only the other Warriors could see the others' faces.

"Really, Zeus? I think you already know who we are." _Incendium _said, seeing as the king of the gods visited them just last year.

Zeus shifted in his throne. "Yeah, well…. The other gods don't!" He came up with a fair reasoning.

Hades was sat on the ground next to the other male gods. He cleared his throat, all eyes turning on him.

"Actually, little brother, Chaos explained very well who these warriors are, we just need to know their names."

Zeus grumbled as the three co-commanders of the Chaos army stepped up.

"I am Commander _Fluvius_, one of the co-commanders of the army." _Fluvius _said seriously, which was very unlike him.

"I am Commander _Spiritus_, another of the commanders." _Spiritus _said, cracking a smile at the others' expressions to _Fluvius'_ tone of voice, which led to more gaping at him.

"And I'm Commander _Incendium,_ the hottest one. Literally." _Incendium_ said, relieving the looks at the other commanders as almost everyone cracked up at his joke.

_Homocida _stood, gathering attention.

"I am _Homocida_."

She gestured for _Latro _to stand up.

"I am _Latro,_ the amazingly, awesomely, cooly, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious-ly-"

"Get on with it!" Ares yelled.

"demigod." _Latro _finished.

The three heroes of old stood.

"_Ambages,_" He began.

"_Navis,_" He added.

"and _Lapis_!" He finished.

"My name is _Angeli._" The daughter of Hades spoke from her seat she had taken on the floor.

"I am _Venatrix_." The former Lieutenant spoke.

Last, but most definitely not least, _Cecidit _stood.

"I am _Cecidit_."

"Now, can we get on with the war!" Ares asked excitedly.

**Omigods, fillers are boring.**

**Sorry, more excitement next chapter.**

**Question #3 (opinion question): Why do you think Zeus visited the Warriors one year prior to the story?**


End file.
